Jennifer's Death alternate
by Abby and Liv Snigglebottom
Summary: This is an alternative ending, or Jennifer's death that i wrote at like 4 am. Please comment and criticize if you dont like something and i'll try to improve. Thanks!


Needy ran after Jennifer. She felt her dress flap around her ankles, but she didn't care. Nor did she care that the front of her dress was blood soaked. She saw Jennifer run behind a tree in the forest. She growled under her breath and bent down, taking a rock. She held the rock in a tight grasp, so the jagged edges almost cut into her palm. She ran behind the tree and saw Jennifer. She was huddled against the trunk.

"Needy! I love you!" Jennifer screamed.

Needy experienced a surge of fury in her stomach. She clutched the rock.

"This is for killing Chip!" Needy screeched.

She lunged with the sharp edge of the rock protruding towards Jennifer. Jennifer blocked Needy with her arm as Needy swung the rock. Needy blindly saw blood appear on Jennifer's arm and begin to spill over her beautiful white dress. She dove for her again, and again. With each blow, Needy felt relief flood her. She began to regain the feeling in her body. Jennifer stumbled away from Needy. Her wounds, which covered her body and dispensed blood, didn't heal. Needy ground her teeth and jumped on Jennifer, knocking her down. Needy forcefully twisted Jennifer around and sitting on her to hold her down. She looked at Jennifer beneath her. Her brown hair mingled with the dead leaves. Her eyes were half-closed and her breathing was irregular. Needy took a second look and stared at her former best friend. For a second, she felt pity for her. At that point she didn't look murderous. Those thoughts drove away the raw memory of Chip lying in water combined with his own blood. Jennifer's eyes flew open and she bit down hard on Needy's exposed wrist. Needy felt a numb feeling spreading on her arm, followed by an unbearable pain. Her wrist felt wet and she felt it. Needy found blood on her fingertips. Jennifer was smiling, her mouth covered in Needy's blood. She licked the blood off her lips with her pointy tongue.

"Oh Needy, you're so naïve that its cute." Jennifer said. She struggled to sit up, and stroked Needy's hair like the showdown never happened.

As if possessed herself, Needy leapt up and crushed Jennifer's esophagus. She gasped.

"Now you die, Jennifer." Needy said.

She hit Jennifer in the head with the rock as hard as she could and knocked her out.

Needy stood in front of Jennifer as she was tied up to a tree. Jennifer struggled, but was unable to break free. Needy held up a gallon bottle silently as Jennifer gasped.

"Needy! Help me!" Jennifer screamed.

Her voice echoed over the forest. Needy paid no attention. She uncapped the bottle and poured the liquid all around the tree. She placed the gallon next to her feet and walked over to Jennifer. Jennifer looked pleading. Needy smiled at her and took out a match from her pocket. Still smiling at Jennifer, she lit it against the matchbox. She held the burning match in front of a fiercely struggling Jennifer. Needy dropped the match and stepped back. She saw the match drop as if in slow motion. The tiny flame flickered, but didn't blow out. The match dropped on the ground beside Jennifer. Still in slow-motion, Needy saw a ring of flames form around Jennifer. She squinted at the amount of light emitted from the fire, and felt the heat coming towards her.

"Needy!" Jennifer screamed, still resisting the thick rope tying her, making her immobile.

The wall of flames rose up to the tree-tops. Needy grabbed the gallon at her feet and threw it at the inferno.

"Don't do this to me, Needy!" Jennifer screamed again

Needy narrowed her eyes at the explosion coming from the blaze. The flames have spread to the branches. The whole tree was on fire. Needy looked up and saw the flare ascend to the sky. The thick black smoke engulfed Needy. All of a sudden, she felt the ground shake and looked up at the tree. She sworn she saw it shake a bit, and then some more. Without any further thought, Needy ran to the side and narrowly avoided the still-burning tree. She sat up on the forest floor, rubbing her head. As she approached the tree, she saw the fire spread to another tree. Ignoring the possible fact that she might have started a massive forest fire, she walked over to the tree stump. Needy felt her lungs ache while she stood in front of the stump. Needy stood there for a minute that felt like a whole day. She saw nothing but wood and ash around it.

"There's no way she escaped that." Needy said to herself "Jennifer is finally dead."

She got on her knees and put a hand on the ground in front of her. She was oblivious to the fire burning around her. Needy's gorgeous dress was all dirty, ripped, and covered with a mixture blood. She started to cry. She was still crying when the police and fire department came to put it out. While she felt sad, she also felt happy, almost relieved.

"Oh, Chip" Needy whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes as a perfect diamond-shaped tear-drop fell from her green eye.


End file.
